Take on ECW
by Dema Davis
Summary: On of the JayJen storyies. Ith fist on i finshed in only a week so it's sort.


JLe takes on ECW (it's a working title.)  
BY:  
Dema Davis  
  
DISCLAMER!: I don't own any of the wrestlers WWFE and the McMahons do. Along with the wrestlers themselves. After all they breathe the life into the egos we all know love and hate. Jane Fonda and Ted Turner belong to themselves and their families. I Own Jena cause I made her and a lotabit of me went into her. If you want to use her please just sorta let me know and send me a copy so I can read about her mad caped adventures in and outside of wrestling.  
  
  
  
Linda McMahon couldn't believe it. Wishing Vince was dead was one thing. But this was to much. Linda picked up the phone, it wasn't even 6 out in the west.   
  
"Hi Berry, Linda McMahon. I know it's late but I need you to start a civil law suite right away. Yeah child endangerment, assault, assault on an unborn child, assault and battery, emotional distress. Stephanie just attacked Jena. No Stephanie knew Jena's condition... Yes anything you can think of that would apply. I'd like to have it served by tomorrow if we can. Yes Thank you Berry, sorry to do this so last minute. It just happened."   
  
Earlier the start of Raw is WAR  
  
'No Chance In Hell' Plays as Vince walks. Out in the shadows a female figure can be seen.  
  
"Well since I'm to you Stephanie and Shane. I should be letting the new Co-owner of WWF. I think it's rather ironic, seeing how the Princess betrayed the King that the Duchess takes her place. Come on out Angel!"  
  
Out of the shadows steeps a 20 something year old copy of Linda McMahon. Linda was quite the boom shell too.  
  
"This, this everyone is Jena-Lee. " Vince hugged Jena-Lee. "Jena is Linda's daughter and my adopted daughter. Yes that's right! My daughter. Seeing how being power hungry is a McMahon trait Jena doesn't have it. And she has always wanted to work with Linda and I so now we're giving her a better chance at it. What do you say Jena? Will you come work with us?" Vince asked finishing his speech. "Will my little Angel take the job?"  
  
"Oh DADDA! You know I will!" Jena cried as she hugged Vince. Steph had always been Daddy's baby girl. Something Jena couldn't compete with. When she told Vince earlier the news about the old contest he had for the kids. He decided not to wait, to give her the company now. It would be safe. Even if Linda was more involved. Paul Haymen couldn't get a hold of it.  
  
The crowd roared with excitement. The slut was replaced by the Angel. And the crowd yelled "DADDY'S ANGEL" in a loud chant as the two walked off.  
  
About 15 minutes later.  
  
"Yes Mom everything is fine."  
  
KNOWK KNOWK   
  
"Come in! No mom, both baby and I are good, the daddy too." Jena looks up to see Stephanie. "Hay Steph, mom's talking about the shower..." Jena says  
  
  
  
That's when Stephanie started beating Jena up leading with a hard punch in the abdomen and continuing to do so with a steel chair. A few minutes later Security came running in with Vince fallowing. They pulled Stephanie away as Vince knelt down next to Jena who was wrapped in a tight ball with her arms protecting her lower stomach.  
  
"Jena, Jena-Lee. It's okay Angel daddy's here."   
  
"Dadda It hurts dada." Jena whispered.  
  
"It's okay, everything will be fine." Vine said as the EMS arrived and the tears fell from Vince's eyes.  
  
Linda was watching in her office. Her little girl was hurt and she was to far from her. So she did the only thing she could do. She called her lawyer.  
Shane couldn't believe what he was seeing. Stephanie was beating up Jena. What was she thinking? As soon as he could he left for the hospital. They would take her to Yeal Medical. When he got to the floor that she was taken to. He could hear arguing his father, Jena-Lee and her boyfriend. They were common-law married, but they were still going to have a wedding. He insisted, not that Jena cared. She had her little house they called home and she was happy. That's all that mattered to her.  
  
"Why? Why do you want to see Shane?"   
  
"I need to know." Jena said weakly.   
  
"I'll be here. As soon as he dose anything to upset her he's gone." Jena's boyfriend's voice said.  
  
"Alright, alright I'll go find Shane." Vince said   
  
"I'm right here. Jena, are you all right? I'm so sorry. I had no way of knowing she'd do this. She was helping mom plan your baby shower. Hell, she went all out on baby gifts. The business is one thing, but your not part of this. God I could hit her for this.!"  
  
"Don't. Did you call mommy?"  
  
Shane knew Jena was felling bad cause she only called their mother anything but mom unless she was really bad off. "Yeah, but it was busy. I think she was trying to call us. Maybe yell some since into Stephanie's head."  
  
"Call her and Yeta too. Uncle Josph will bring her down. There is no service tonight."  
  
"Sure JLe." Shane said calling Jena by her pet name. "I'll be right back." Shane left the room to go make the calls. A tear running down his cherubic face, it was bad or else she wouldn't be asking for her uncle Josph who was a Rabbi to come too.  
  
  
  
THREE WEEKS LATER: RAW IS WAR  
  
  
Stephanie and Paul Haymen were out celebrating. The show was going out with ECW on top. The lights flickered and then Drowned Pool's 'Bodys' blasted thought the arena. Stephanie and Paul looked in wonder as a figure steeped out onto the Tron stage as the last long note of Floor before the song starts in faded. And there was Jena, wearing a pair of black leggings, matching black tee shirt, and a man's button down denim shirt that was left open that went with a pair of the Kedds on her feet. The blue shirt almost swallowed her up, but then it was her boyfriend's.  
  
The crowd roared! They stopped chanting SLUT! And started chanting ANGEL!!!  
  
"Hi Yall, 'lad ta see ya to! First off I'd like to thank all of the people who sent and called all the well wishes to me. Especially after that uncalled for beating a few weeks ago. Which Stephy, I must thank you in advance for. So instead of seeing the doctor only once a month. I've got to go at lest twice a month for the next five or so months. You know I'd never expect you to stoup so low as to beat up a girl with a metal chair. Let alone your younger sister. I don't know, maybe even though you want Dadda dead, you still want his affection? If it makes you fill better it's not attention for me I'm getting. No, I'm giving him something that gets me the company. Which I didn't want, but hay I've got someone else to think of now. Just think Stephy I'm getting the company the way you could of. Simply cause you want to keep your pretty little figure... Humm not much to say? Oh well on to the law suite. Yes I'm suing you and woo wouldn't you know it my home stat and the wonderful state you had the pleaser of beating me up with a metal chair with are REALLY big in child protection from assault. I never thought that Dadda's baby princess would beat up on a pregnate woman, now I know better."  
The crowd gasped in outrage and started yelling "BEAT THE SLUT!"  
  
"Now, now lets take some pride in ourselves. It wasn't all her doing. She was in plot with someone else. Role that beautiful GTV footage!"  
  
The Tron screen fills with GTV footage of Paul doing his cult leader thing telling Stephanie to basically to get Jena out of the picture anyway possible.   
  
"So now Stephanie you're being sued in three different courts and Paul in at lest one. There may even be a criminal case I'm not sure about that one. But all I want is ECW and the money to run it!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" the crowd screamed in excitement.  
  
  
Lance Storm started up the ramp towards her. When Kevin Nash steeped out and booted him in the face.  
  
"Oh yeah my uncle Ted Aunt Jane talked to an old friend about making sure no one tried to harm me. And then Uncle Josph sent over one of his Temple members too." Out walked Billy Goldberg. "Hay guys." Jena greeted the two wrestlers. The crowd of WWF fans went wild chanting cheering 'ANGEL' 'Goldberg' 'Nash'.  
  
That was when out of nowhere a bunch of WWF Wrestlers came from the crowd. They started to beat up on the ECW guys. Three of them came towards Jena but Nash and Goldberg took care of them. From behind Mike Awesome tried to grab Jena but he was three times a con-Chair-toed by Edge and Christian. Christian engulfed Jena in his love arms. The fighting was over WWF beat the living Shit out of ECW, Stephanie was a bit scaved and well Paul Haymen was conscious barely.  
  
"Hay Paul remember how you said you'd never screw over a Turner?" Jena said into her mic. Christian had his arm around her resting his hand on her rounding belly, reviling her advancing pregnancy to the world. "Well Haymen you just did." Jena tossed the mic to a crewman as 'Bodys' blasted thought the arena as Edge, Christian, and Jena walked off with Nash and Goldberg.  
  
The End....?  



End file.
